A Touch of Comfort
by Trufreak89
Summary: River stood beside Amy as the Doctor used the sonic screwdriver on the cable, ensuring the Angel couldn't reappear. She didn't hug her, but she told her she was brilliant and that was enough. Femslash.


**Title: **A Touch of Comfort

**Summary: **River stood beside Amy as the Doctor used the sonic screwdriver on the cable, ensuring the Angel couldn't reappear. She didn't hug her, but she told her she was brilliant and that was enough.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Doctor Who or anything related to the show...shame.

**Rating: **K+

**A/N: **Femslash. Don't like. Don't read. Simple enough.

"_River hug Amy...I'm busy." _

River stood beside Amy as the Doctor used the sonic screwdriver on the cable, ensuring the Angel couldn't reappear. She didn't hug her, but she told her she was brilliant and that was enough.

As they stood in the chamber, the Angels surrounding them on all sides, Amy felt a soft warmth brush against her hand. The hand that she had earlier been convinced had turned to stone. The hand that bore the angry red marks of the Doctor's bite. River's fingers gently stroked over the mark, almost absently, as though her mind was not consciously aware of what she was doing.

Amy watched the older woman stare at the Doctor as he spoke to Bob. She looked terrified. The second River caught her looking her features smoothed out and she put on a front.

_Like a weeping angel _Amy thought to herself. River's true face only emerged when no one was watching her. For all her teasing of the Doctor, she was still careful of what she said and did. Every word and expression was carefully considered as to not let anything slip about the Doctor's future. Or Amy's.

If she knew the Doctor in the future then surely she would know about Amy's future? How long did she stay with the Doctor? Did she marry Rory? Or did she spend the rest of her life travelling through time and space, being chased by Weeping Angels and Daleks and everything else?

She wondered if River would tell her anything about her future? That was if they survived of course. The Doctor had admitted time could be changed. There was a chance they could all die in the maze.

No. The Doctor would not allow it. He _would _save them, no matter what. The mark on her hand was testament to that.

She watched as the Doctor fired the Bishop's gun and the illuminated ball floating above them burst open, spilling out purple liquid.

That would be his signal then.

She prepared herself to jump and almost jumped out of her skin as she felt River's fingers lace through her own. The warmth from River's body shot through her and Amy suddenly felt as though her entire body had been turned to stone.

"Jump!" The Doctor ordered and Amy's body amazingly moved of its own accord. River moved with her, their hands still locked together.

Amy stumbled through the forest, her legs were weak and could barely support her. River caught her before she could fall and ushered her to a rock large enough for the two of them to sit on. She was counting down the minutes to her death and there was nothing she could do about it. River held her tightly, her hand slowly rubbing her arm in a futile attempt to comfort her. The Doctor ordered her to trust him and keep her eyes closed. She sat in darkness in a forest full of Weeping Angels, with only River's hands for comfort. She felt the other woman's fingers lace through her own and managed a weak smile. She was safe with River Song.

And then _he_ took her away.

_They _left her in the darkness.

Panic coursed through Amy's body as her fingers scrambled for the communicator. She shouted for the Doctor, because that made sense. She wanted to shout for River, but she wasn't sure she'd hear her anyway. She could hear stone scrape against stone as the Angels moved in around her. Tears stung her eyes, and she couldn't even blink them away. She was going to die all alone on an alien planet. Would the Doctor come back for her? Take her back to Earth to be buried? Would he explain everything to Rory? Would he attend her funeral? Would River? She felt a pang of jealousy at the thought of River and the Doctor standing by her grave. As last thoughts went it was probably a strange one, but Amy didn't have time for another as the Angels swooped in on her.

She stumbled forward, once more losing her balance, and fell in to waiting arms. They were not arms of stone, but warm, soft, human arms that wrapped tightly around her. She buried her face in blonde curls and took a deep calming breath, the familiar scent of River's perfume assaulting her senses. "I've got you sweetie." River purred in to her ear. Her voice unmistakably choked with fear. "I've got you."

As Amy hugged her back, thankful to be alive, she knew a truer word had never been spoken.

They slowly made their way back out of the ship and through the Maze of the Dead, the Doctor leaving the way. River held Amy's hand tightly, guiding the younger girl through the maze. "You can open your eyes Amy! The Angel in your mind is gone, it never existed-"

"What if you're wrong?" Amy snapped, a little irritated by his blasé attitude to her opening her eyes again.

"Wait till your outside, just to be sure." River's fingers gently stroked the back of Amy's hand as she eagerly continued to guide her.

The first thing Amy saw as she opened her eyes was River's smiling face. The Doctor stood a little up the beach, talking to one of the soldiers who had come down to escort River back. Amy did not realise River would be going back to a prison cell. "So, you're not the Doctor's wife are you?" River grinned as the young redhead squared up to her. She bit her lip as she looked over at the Doctor. He had his back to both women.

"No." River finally answered. Deciding a smaller spoiler wouldn't hurt. "The Doctor's not really my type."

"Am I?"

The older woman laughed, pleased at how easily Amy shook off the vulnerability that had wrapped itself around her inside the forest. She was more than used to the overly confident Scott.

"You are a lot of things Amy Pond." River's fingers locked around Amy's wrist as she pulled her in close and crushed their lips together. When River finally pulled away, moments before the Doctor turned to face them, Amy was red in the face and out of breath. Her eyes were wide and full of unanswered questions. She once again looked scared and vulnerable. In the blink of an eye the old Amy returned and a cocky grin spread over lips.

"Who am I to you?" Her deep, sensual tone sent shivers up and down River's spine, but she didn't let the younger girl see how unnerved she was.

"A lot of things." Was all River could cryptically reply before the Doctor strolled over to them.

"River, a word."


End file.
